


糖心

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 5679四角闭环 aka随便抽两个人出来都有关系 明面上的交往关系是75+69569性转7是男的大部头是百合文学





	糖心

**Author's Note:**

> 5679四角闭环 aka随便抽两个人出来都有关系 明面上的交往关系是75+69  
569性转7是男的  
大部头是百合文学

  
单纯地敲敲门那个妹妹也不应，权顺荣捏着裙子站在紧闭的门前，心里倒也说不清是在烦躁还是在好笑，又或者是真的在心疼金珉奎。她还穿着睡裙，早上一起来就要先解决恋爱问题，还不是自己的。她无意识地嘟起嘴，烦恼的时候就是会这样。  
  
“knock，knock。”她一边再一次轻轻地敲门一边凑近门说，声音很可爱，也是无意识的，“敲敲，敲敲，我们珉奎闹脾气了吗？”  
  
过了一会儿门打开了，金珉奎一脸无奈地站在里面：“姐进来吧，别再这么喊了。”  
  
权顺荣蹦蹦跳跳地走进去，金珉奎回身关上了门，与其说是关上不如说是甩上的，有意识地甩给什么人听。权顺荣很不客气地直接霸占了金珉奎还很凌乱的床铺，在上面欢快地打着滚：“珉奎，床好舒服啊。”  
  
金珉奎一只手就能拎起权顺荣，提着她的睡衣带子把她好好地安置在床的一边，自己也一条腿跪在床上。权顺荣翻了个身，亮闪闪地看着她：“不躺下吗？”金珉奎没这个心情，本想推说自己已经起来了，低头一看发现睡衣懒散地开着，前一晚没穿内衣，饱满的胸脯就这么赤在外面，就算是权顺荣大概也不会善良地接受这个谎言。她愣神的工夫权顺荣又伸出一只手拉她，金珉奎自暴自弃地叹了口气，也跳上了床，躺倒在权顺荣旁边。权顺荣眯着眼睛笑起来，蹭过来挽着她的手臂。她穿着吊带睡裙，白色的胳膊就这么直接抵着金珉奎的胸部，压得后者有些僵硬起来。  
  
“哦，珉奎没穿内衣。”权顺荣像是有什么新奇发现一样地说。她自己身材绵软，普通的十代末尾的女孩的样子，一直格外羡慕金珉奎的胸部，还有丰腴饱满的大腿和肩膀。金珉奎自己对自己的身材没什么大感触，没有觉得这是优势，也不会去羡慕别人，因此对于权顺荣过分直露的依恋和热情总有些无所适从——而且她总觉得自己是全圆佑的女朋友，不是权顺荣的，尽管她们两个是双胞胎。全圆佑，她想起这个名字又低落下去，不禁感谢起不管是个性还是名字还是长相都不像全圆佑的权顺荣来，不然她害怕自己会把这个姐姐也扔出去。她太容易移情，不管是爱还是恨。  
  
权顺荣还缩在她怀里，懒洋洋地打着哈欠。金珉奎轻轻捏着她圆润有型又好看的肩膀：“姐姐是被拜托来的吗？”  
  
“嗯？”权顺荣直白地装傻，“倒也不是啦，没事不能来找珉奎吗？”  
  
“我以为……”  
  
“我也很喜欢珉奎的嘛。”权顺荣凑过来，手更紧地压着金珉奎的胸部。  
  
金珉奎接不起话，两个人对视一会儿，结果开始相顾无言地打哈欠，困顿得只想当场倒头就睡。金珉奎努力眨着眼睛看权顺荣，突然一不做二不休地揽过权顺荣的背：“睡吧，西八，管他什么全圆佑啊。”  
  
现在我有姐姐，但这句她没说出口。  
  
醒过来的时候权顺荣已经不在自己怀里了，金珉奎揉着眼睛去看手机，从早上七点变成了下午两点。她慢慢悠悠地起来，睡衣领子开得更大了，胸部有一半都在外面。她的房间自带一个卫生间，免去出去洗漱可能要碰到全圆佑的尴尬。她也就放任睡衣这么开着，披头散发地去刷牙洗脸。漱口的时候看着镜子里的自己，胸部因为微微俯身的关系显得更大了，从缝隙里隐隐看见微微肿胀的乳头。金珉奎知道这只是被睡衣磨的，她乳头很敏感，但又不喜欢穿内衣，嫌钢圈勒得透不过气。洗完脸拍完护肤品，金珉奎想着今天也没心思出门，干脆不换衣服，就这样原样扣好了睡衣，放任两个肿胀的乳头顶着，摇摇摆摆地走出了房间。  
  
客厅里只有权顺荣，她暗自舒了口气。权顺荣穿着宽松的卫衣和运动中裤，她最近迷上了boyish，裤管过于宽大，显得那双小腿更细。她翘着脚，专心致志地卸掉前几周刚做的指甲，金珉奎靠着门框看着，忍不住出声问：“这么快就卸掉了？”  
  
权顺荣有点惊讶地抬头看她，笑着说：“夏天过去了啊。”  
  
过去了吗？金珉奎对这种事情不太关注，她本身是体温偏高的体质，全圆佑又比常人更怕冷，两个人经常为了穿什么互相争吵，后来干脆谁也不管谁了。权顺荣一说她才注意到整天赤着脚跑来跑去的权顺荣开始穿袜子了，颜色可爱的船袜，浅浅地包着她的脚趾，露出一整个脚背。权顺荣脚踝纤细，脚背倒肉肉的，不像全圆佑那样看得出细细的骨头痕迹，是浑圆的白色的一团。金珉奎无意识地咂嘴，权顺荣说：“过来坐。”  
  
两个人肩并肩地坐着，金珉奎疑心平时总是早起早睡的全圆佑到哪里去了，但现在她们不管怎样还在冷战期，谁先开口谁就输了。她摸了摸腰侧，才想起睡衣没有口袋，她的手机还在房间里。刚坐下来也不好立刻起来去拿，金珉奎只好看权顺荣卸指甲。她膝盖拱着，宽大的短裤滑落下去，露出软软的大腿肉。金珉奎看着看着，不由自主地上手捏了捏。权顺荣没有准备，小小地惊叫了一下。金珉奎说：“像棉花一样。”  
  
“和圆佑不一样吧？”  
  
金珉奎有些不乐意地想起全圆佑的大腿，全圆佑高挑纤细，整个人像一个行走的架子，大腿也瘦削得过分，只有绷紧的时候才能显出一条肌肉和脂肪的分界来，然而也模糊得可怜。她又一次觉得不可思议了：“怎么姐姐会和她差这么多呢？明明是双胞胎啊。”  
  
权顺荣俏皮地眨着眼睛看着她：“珉奎希望我们一样吗？”  
  
金珉奎想了想，用力摇了摇头。  
  
但她忍不住好奇，又问：“你们自己没有在意过吗？”  
  
“嗯——”权顺荣认真地嘟起了嘴，“没想过呢，从来没想过。”  
  
金珉奎不由自主想到全圆佑，她会怎么回答这个问题呢？  
  
权顺荣又说：“到底和圆佑怎么了呀？”  
  
“啊，我们时不时就来这么一下。”金珉奎装着很豁达的样子说，“姐姐不用担心的，我们自己消化。”  
  
“可珉奎你看着好落寞啊。”权顺荣用没沾着酒精的那只手摸摸金珉奎的眉头，“都皱起来了，别这样，会长皱纹的。”  
  
金珉奎僵持一会儿，终于受不了一样地说：“我真的不懂她，好像什么感觉都没有一样的，从来都不会在意一下我的感受，一直这么我行我素，烦死了，她是什么全世界的法则吗？”  
  
权顺荣思考了一下，转过去接着卸大拇指的花样：“圆佑她……”  
  
她说了一半又不说了，金珉奎不可避免地陷入到那些纠结的小情绪里，也一时半会儿顾不上追问。她自己伤春悲秋了一会儿，转头看权顺荣的时候却发现她也忧郁了：“呀，姐姐怎么也……”  
  
“我好像什么建议都给不出哦。”权顺荣忧伤地说，“尽管被拜托了……可圆佑她……”  
  
金珉奎一颗心吊起来：“她怎么了？”  
  
“她在房间痛经呢。”权顺荣说，“打电话给我，吓我一跳，那么有气无力的，都以为她快死了，好久没那么严重过了，逼得我翘掉了和知勋的下半场约会跑回来照顾她。”  
  
金珉奎起身去全圆佑的房间，她鼻子敏感，全圆佑曾经嘲笑她：“像个狗啊，你。”虽然语境是她在高潮的时候丢脸地咬破了全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑跪着，稍稍低着身体，手指不耐烦地抹掉那些血珠，她就算摆成这样刁钻的姿势肚子上也不会有肉。房间里的确弥漫着一股血的味道，窗帘拉着，灯也关着，全圆佑侧着身体，蜷缩在夏季的薄被下面，好像真的很痛，脖子都离开了枕头，歪在旁边。金珉奎一时不确定全圆佑醒着还是睡着，只好站在原地，暗暗地观察着女友。过了一会儿全圆佑从急促紊乱的呼吸里虚弱地说：“姐姐……姐姐——我痛……”  
  
金珉奎心像被人捏了一下，虽然明白全圆佑是在叫权顺荣，但她还是走上去，轻轻地顺着背部凸起的骨头安抚她。全圆佑小声哼哼，姿势哗啦一下从侧躺变成平躺，金珉奎吓了一跳，还以为她醒了，却看见那双狭长的眼睛紧闭着，垂着的手伸过来，拉着金珉奎的手：“姐姐，帮我揉一揉。”金珉奎没办法拒绝，只好用掌根慢慢地贴着平坦的小腹，一圈一圈地平复着疼痛的怪兽。她自己不怎么痛，又或者是忍受力太高，不会像全圆佑这样如此狼狈。但高一的时候室友每月也要被折磨，她久而久之倒是练出了一套方法。她一边帮全圆佑揉一边胡思乱想着，从没看过权顺荣如此求助，双胞胎在这种事情上也差这么多吗？又想到高一时的那个孩子，当然不胖，四肢柔软，肚子也软软地盖着一层脂肪，像天鹅绒一样，可现在手下的小腹连那层脂肪都没有。  
  
她揉得手酸，可全圆佑还不放她走，一只手扣着她，半梦半醒地靠过来。金珉奎不想待太久，越退全圆佑越进，到床边的时候全圆佑猛地醒了，金珉奎心里一沉，硬着头皮迎接全圆佑的目光。  
  
“啊，珉奎。”那声音有气无力的，也听不出什么情感来，但前几天晚上冷冰冰的铁板已经消失了。  
  
金珉奎原本计划得很好，要很酷地甩一句：“姐想接着谈就谈，不想谈我就走了。”，可现在看全圆佑这副可怜巴巴的样子，就算是一句“讨厌死了”都说不出来。她一边怨恨自己心软一边又爬回床上，全圆佑立即四肢并用地缠上来，好像是一只树懒，而金珉奎是她的栖息地。全圆佑因为痛经，全身都是绵绵的冷汗，金珉奎本就是个火炉，被她贴得浑身不舒服：“姐，姐，放开点，好热啊。”  
  
“可是我冷啊，珉奎。”全圆佑抱得更起劲，两个人的小腹紧紧贴着，金珉奎叹了口气，也抱住了姐姐的肩膀，心里想着，又是我输了。如果真的有神在听的话，拜托，让这迟钝骄傲的姐姐什么时候也输一次吧。  
  
她们抱了一会儿，全圆佑不时阵痛，痛的时候就全身紧绷，金珉奎帮她放松。这样几回之后权顺荣打开门走进来：“圆佑啊，吃点药吗？”  
  
金珉奎帮忙扶起全圆佑，看着权顺荣把止痛药放进全圆佑的嘴里，又轻轻托着她的下巴让她喝水。她突然生出一种错觉，好像她们三个本来就该这样。  
  
结果吃完药权顺荣很高兴地说：“你们和好啦？”  
  
金珉奎故意不去接全圆佑的眼神，后者笑了一下：“嗯。”  
  
“那我就接着出去了。”权顺荣笑得两个眼睛成了一条线，“不能让知勋也不高兴啊。”说着就出去了，帮她们关上了门。  
  
隔了很久金珉奎才再说：“大学就是这样的地方吗？”  
  
全圆佑因为药效到了正放空着，没听清：“什么？”  
  
“大学就是会找男友的地方吗？”  
  
全圆佑想了想，明白她在说权顺荣了。她看着委顿的金珉奎，用手指去勾她的头发：“顺荣是顺荣啊。”  
  
“你们都这样。”金珉奎一和好又开始无休止地耍小脾气了，“只有我不是大学生……”  
  
全圆佑接着玩她的头发，心里知道金珉奎莫名其妙的惶恐，她虽然高三，却还这样撒着野地鬼混，因为一开始就不打算读大学。她家里都不是大学生，自然心里坦荡，现在却来到一个双胞胎都在上大学的家里，一点点急切都被放大。她不知道该怎么安抚金珉奎，后者又扁着嘴说：“姐姐还在男孩子那么多的数学系……很好吧？那么多帅气的人，都那么喜欢你。”  
  
全圆佑恍然大悟地说：“啊，原来你是看到那封情书了啊。”  
  
金珉奎瞪着眼睛咬着嘴唇，握紧了拳头砸她的肩膀，全圆佑想笑又直觉这里不能笑，躲着雨点一般的攻击说：“好了，好了，我都好好回绝了。”  
  
“姐姐亲自一个个去说？”金珉奎近乎在尖叫了。  
  
“什么，都让知勋去说的。”  
  
金珉奎像被关了开关一下子安静下来，全圆佑自以为这件事已经完美解决，结果金珉奎又闷闷地问：“你和姐姐——你和顺荣姐，怎么这么不一样呢？”  
  
全圆佑认真地想了很久：“我们好像觉得彼此是一体的，你怎么会对自己的东西有所疑问呢？”  
  
金珉奎湿漉漉地看着她：“这就是双胞胎吗？双胞胎都这么觉得吗？”  
  
全圆佑本来想说“我也不知道，身边也没有双胞胎”，可金珉奎的眼神让她说：“嗯，大家都是这样的。”  
  
“那姐姐亲亲我吧。”金珉奎仰起了头，全圆佑啄了啄她的嘴唇，止痛药彻底起了效，钝痛已经消失不见了，飞走了。她捉着金珉奎的嘴唇，又舔又咬可就是不伸舌头，急得还没成年的孩子呜呜地叫，舌尖滚烫急切地想撬开她的牙齿。  
  
快到吃晚饭的时候权顺荣又回来了，身后跟着一个矮矮的男孩子，金珉奎看他在低一阶的玄关换鞋，有种这是谁的弟弟的错觉。当然她还是叫：“知勋哥。”李知勋在三个大学生里排行末尾，只有她要对他用敬语。  
  
权顺荣很高兴地对正在拆外卖盒子的金珉奎说：“等会儿我们再出去看个电影，然后知勋今天住在这里。”全圆佑兴致缺缺地“哦”了一声，金珉奎只想从权顺荣和李知勋身边逃开，于是进厨房贴着全圆佑转。全圆佑也没嫌她碍事，很自然地支使她干这个干那个。  
  
权顺荣和李知勋交往的时间长于金珉奎住进来的时间，因此她也不太清楚那之前的那段空白里发生了什么，只知道李知勋好像表现出一种过分的熟稔来，对权顺荣自然不必说，对全圆佑也没什么隔阂的样子。金珉奎觉得心里有些奇怪，又刚和全圆佑和好，于是吃完饭就撒娇要全圆佑和她回房间。权顺荣善意地大笑，李知勋也笑着，可那双眼睛总盯着她们两个。  
  
晚上金珉奎没回自己的房间，她的房间紧挨着权顺荣的，全圆佑的独自在另一个地方。她们乱七八糟地做了很多事情，最后昏昏沉沉地抱着睡着了。金珉奎睡得不安稳，连绵地做着梦，但又醒不过来，半梦半醒之间听见有人哄她，可又不单是全圆佑的声音。她悬着吊着勉强挨过了一夜，第二天早早就醒了，全圆佑还好好地睡在她身边，呼吸平稳，胸口起伏的时候甚至能看见肋骨。  
  
金珉奎一个人慢慢地下床，她仍旧没有穿内衣，乳头也还是肿肿地顶着。她惯性地去找房间里的洗手间，又反应过来这里是全圆佑的房间，只好走出去用公共的，没想到碰上早起的李知勋。后者没穿上衣，露着锻炼得很好的身体，锁骨上还有几个可疑的印子，看得金珉奎一下子蒙了，本就没开机好的大脑彻底罢工。  
  
李知勋可爱地笑着看着她，语气也像在撒娇：“啊……珉九，珉九能帮我收一下衣服吗？”金珉奎想昨晚的那眼神又来了，这不是猫，而是豹子。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 总算解决了（本周）所有的ddl还搞定了文学课的pre  
黏糊糊的百合让我心情很舒畅（啊？


End file.
